The Girlfriend
by Jaymi3
Summary: A fan named Carrie Felts wins a Meet Hannah Montana contest, and now the two girls start feeling for each other. Rated T for femslash. R & R, no flames please.
1. Meet Hannah

**disclaimer:**

**I own absolutely nothing, exceptexceptexcept Carrie.**

**WARNING: This story contains femslash, aka girls kissing, so don't read if you are offended. Also, I love readers and would love suggestions, or if the think the story should be a different rating tell me please. And no flames. )**

---

Chapter One

The Contest

**MEET HANNAH MONTANA! THIS IS A ONCE IN A LIFETIME CHANCE TO MEET THE ONE AND ONLY ROCK STAR HANNAH MONTANA!  
THE ONE RANDOMLY CHOSEN WINNER WILL HAVE THE CHANCE TO MEET HANNAH, RIDE IN A LIMO AROUND MALIBU WITH HER, AND HANG OUT AT HER REAL LIFE HOUSE IN MALIBU!  
SEE BELOW TO ENTER.**

Carrie Felts stared at the ad standing in Blockbuster. _Ohmygod_. _Hannah Montana? Meet her? Ohmygod omigod ohhhh my God._

"Carrie? What're you staring at?"

Carrie spun around to see her best friend, Stacy Pine, carrying some chick flicks in one hand, her other hand on her hip. Stacy's dark brown eyebrows were raised, making her green eyes pop out of her head a little.

"Oh, oh, Stace! A contest to meet _Hannah Montana_!" Carrie said it in an almost-whisper, like it was her secret for nobody else to know.

"Come onnnn, Carrie. A billion people are going to enter that contest, and it's too unlikely you'd win. I mean, we live in Malibu. She's not that far, I guess. So why would they pick someone who already lives here?" Stacy looked agitated now, agitated but pretty. Stacy was a beautiful girl, and Carrie felt intimidated around her.

"Well, I might." Carrie shrugged. She tucked a strand of shoulder-length dark blonde hair over her shoulder and grabbed the pen chained to the billboard. She teared one of the slips off, wrote her name, age, address, city, phone number, and email address on it and dropped it in the box below.

"You done?"

"Yeah, I guess." A good feeling rushed through her. _I know I'm going to meet Hannah._

_I know it._

_--_

Miley Stewart stood in a small office surrounded by body guards. A small man in a suit sat in the desk in front of her. Her dark hair was down and curled out at the bottom.

"Mmkay, so I just pick one-a these?" Miley asked with her southern drawl, gesturing to the large box in front of her.

"Yes," the man nodded to confirm it.

"Okaaayyy," she said. Miley reached in and pulled out a slip of paper from the middle.

"Her name's Carrie Felt, she's 13 and from Malibu." Miley nodded approvingly.

--

"Herrllo?" Carrie mumbled into the telephone groggily. What time was it? She glanced at her alarm clock. 11:00.

"Hi, can I speak to Carrie Felts?" The voice on the other end asked. It was a light, friendly southern voice.

"Uhm, this is herrrr..."

"Did I wake you up? Sorry. Anyways, this is Mi -- Hannah Montana calling to let you know you've won the Meet Hannah contest!"

"Whaaaa?" Carrie was awake now.

"You won!"

"OhmygodIknewit!"

"Pardon?"

"I KNEW IT! YES OHHH THANK YOU. I'm -- I'm a _big _fan of yours, _real big_. Um, but anyways..."

"Oh, cool! You sound great. A limo's gonna be at your house at 9:30 AM tommorow, so make sure you're up. You're spending the night at my house, so bring an overnight bag and stuff. See you tommorow!"

"BYE!"

"Bye!"

Carrie hung up the phone on her nightstand. She picked it up again.

"Hey, Stace? It's Carrie. I won."


	2. The Kiss

A/N : Thanks everyone for the great reviews. ♥ you all.

---

Carrie opened the door to the limo. She almost fell back. _Ohmygodagain._ She always thought Hannah Montana was pretty, but up close she was...beautiful.

_No, she's a girl so she's pretty._

**You know she's beautiful.**

_Maybe if I don't think about it it's not true._

The voices in her head played back and forth. Fighting, almost.

"Um, hi." Carrie climbed in and sat next to her. "I'm, uh..."

"Carrie Felts, right?" Hannah smiled. "I'm Hannah. Um, actually, since you'll be hanging with me today, I might as well show you. But you can't tell _anyone_. I need you to swear to God you won't. Not your mom, dad --"

"Don't worry. I live with my 40something year old Aunt Ruth, and she doesn't know you exist, probably."

"Okay. Um..." Hannah reached up and put her hand on her hair...but now...she was pulling it off...and Hannah Montana now had brown hair. She extended her hand. Carrie grasped it and shook it. "Miley Stewart," Hannah-or-Miley said.

"Miley," Carrie repeated breathlessly.

"Okay, so wanna watch TV or something?" Miley said.

"Sure."

Miley grabbed the remote from the top of the mini-fridge and flipped the power button. She flipped through the channels and landed on some teen soap opera. "This okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, sure." Carrie shrugged, trying to act cool.

"Kay, cool." Miley opened the fridge and grabbed two Cokes. "Coke?"

Carrie nodded and grabbed it. After that, the two just watched it for a while, sipping Coke while watching. A few scenes later, Brad was kissing Marlisa.

"Oh my God, guys _totally _don't kiss like that in real life!" Carrie laughed.

"I know, right? Most boys can_not _kiss." Miley rolled her eyes. "Girls want nice, romantic, sweet kisses --"

"Right! And guys, like, eat your mouth."

"I bet a girl could kiss better." It slipped out of Miley's mouth. She shook her head. "No, I mean like..."

"No, no, I agree. She probably could." Carrie grinned.

"Are you suggesting something?" Miley joked.

"Ohhhh yeah, I am," Carrie joked back.

"Well then, maybe you should!" Miley was cracking up now. _Um, did I say that? No, no, no, no, don't. NO PLEASE KISS ME. I mean..._

"Maybe I will!" Carrie was laughing harder than Miley.

"Go ahead!"

"Why should I?"

Miley leaned over and kissed Carrie, smack on the lips.

"What?" Carrie wasn't joking anymore. "Uh, what was that for?"

"Well...it was a joke." Miley moved away. She had liked it. Ohhh no.

"Well maybe I liked it." Carrie moved back.

Miley grinned and looked to see if the window was closed so the driver couldn't see. It was. She closed the blinds on the windows. "Maybe I did too."

Carrie moved to her and kissed her. Miley pulled back and, her being lighter, sat on Carrie's lap. She wrapped her arms around her and proceeded to kiss her, sticking her tongue in her mouth. Carrie did the same, moving it around, her hands touching Miley's cheeks. After what seemed like hours they pulled away.

"Um, let's forget about it. Kay?" Miley asked. Carrie nodded in response.

---

**So how'd you all like it? So, tell me. Should the sleep over be enough to change the rating to M, or should I keep it T and clean as I can?**


End file.
